A laser treatment apparatus is used for photocoagulation treatment of retina etc. Laser treatment apparatuses configured to use aiming light of a preset pattern to take aim at a desire area of retina and then irradiate laser light onto treatment positions consisting of at least a part of this aiming pattern are known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).